Please, Kill me, End this pain
by Jettrooper12
Summary: One-Shot Letting go is never easy, But sometimes, It must be done R&R


**Please, Kill me, End this pain  
><strong>

Don stormed out of his lab, slammed the door, tears rushing out of his eyes. He slide down the door and buried his face into his arms, crying uncontrollably. Leo looked away, covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Raph stared at the ground, watching each tear fall and disintegrate into the ground.

"What did he say" Leo asked though the tears and sadness

Don couldn't even speak, he just shook his head, not wanting to ever repeat those words.

Leo stared at him, then felt more tears come, "Don"

Don continued to sob to himself.

…

"Donnie what are we going to do today!" Mikey said

"I don't know..What do you want to do" Don asked

"I don't know…Hey lets go get some pizza's" Mikey said

"Good idea, I've been craving them for awhile now" Don said, standing up and walking to the coat rack

"Sweet!" Mikey stood up, "Raph..Leo! Me and Don are going out for some pizza's" Mikey screamed

Mikey ran to the coat rack and grabbed his trench coat and hat.

"You ready?" Don said

"Yep" Mikey answered

…

Raph could see the horror and pain in Don's eyes, What did he see..What did he say to make Don burst out like that. Raph didn't know.

"Don…Let me inside" Leo said

Don nodded his head

"Don, let me through" Leo said with authority

Don sobbed a little harder, then scooted away from the door. Leo sighed, placed his hand on the door knob, opened it and entered. Leaving Don and Raph alone.

"Don?" Raph said

Don didn't say nothing.

"Don talk to me"

…

Don and Mikey walked along the well lit sewer tunnel.

"Don…can I ask you a question" Mikey said

"Sure..what is it?" Don asked

"Well…I was watching this one show about disease and stuff…and it got me thinking, can we get diseases?" Mikey asked

"Of course…thankfully none of us had one yet" Don said

"Well what if we do? Could you cure us?" Mikey said

"Well Mikey there are some things that I could cure, but others I cannot…and it's not healthy to think about stuff like that" Don said

"I know…but it still had me wondering" Mikey said

"Ok…If you have any other questions…feel free to ask" Don said

There was a awkward silence.

"What's erectile dysfunction?" Mikey said

"So what kind of pizza do you want!" Don said quickly to try and change subjects

…

Raph stared at Don, he didn't move a inch. He sighed, feeling fresh tears run down his face. He covered his face and began sobbing.

Don couldn't get those words out of his head, it was like a disease, no matter how hard he tried to get those words and that image out of his head. It never left, it just got worse and worse. He wished Leo hadn't gone in, Now Leo was going to scared for life. It was one of the worse things he's ever seen in his life.

"Don" He heard Raph say again

…

They climbed out of the sewer and they began to walk down the side walk.

"Do you think we could every walk around like ourselves someday" Mikey asked

"I don't know…I really hope so though, I can't stand being coped up in that lair for much longer" Don said

"Tell me about it" Mikey said

There was another awkward silence

"So…What happened between you and Raph"

Don sighed, "Nothing"

"Come on..maybe I can help" Mikey pleaded

"Ugh…We just got into a fight…that's it" Don said

"It wasn't just a fight, You two were yelling at each other, I was certain that someone was going to throw a punch" Mikey said

"Can we talk about something else" Don said

…

"Don please" Raph said

"What" Don said softly and in pain

"Are you ok?" Raph said

"What do you think" Don said loudly, moving his arms away from his face, revealing his tear stained face

Raph snapped back, "Sorry" He said, looking down to the ground…allowing the next wave of tears to flow.

Don let out a soft sob, "Raph"

Raph looked up.

Don jumped up and ran toward him, Raph stood up and they embraced each other.

…

"I feel invisible"

"How so?"

"I don't know…Like I could do anything I want and no one would care or even notice" Mikey said

"Yeah that's how it is in the big city, everyone pretty much keeps to themselves" Don said

"Even when people get hurt" Mikey said

"Are you ok?" Don asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Mikey asked

"You're being kinda morbid" Don said

"I am not" Mikey exclaimed

"Well you keep talking about disease and people getting hurt" Don explained

"I'm a curious kid" Mikey replied

Don wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in for a noogie, "Yes you are"

…

Don buried his face in his big brothers shoulder.

"It's all my fault" Don said

"Don't say that" Raph said, "It wasn't anyone's fault"

"I could have stopped it…If only-"

"Donnie…Please…Don't do this to yourself" Raph said

"I'm sorry Raph…I'm sorry for everything" Don said

Raph's head was crowded with the fight he and Don was in, in easily beat any fight that Leo and Raph was in. Raph glanced over at the bookshelf, that was split In half, books lay all over the place. Realizing how out of hand it got. Then he spotted the bathroom door, in shards.

"I'm sorry…it wouldn't have happen if it weren't for me" Raph said

…

Mikey opened the door and waited for Don to walk in.

"Thank you" Don said as he entered

"So which one are we getting?" Mikey asked

"I don't know…Probably just the usual" Don said

"One large cheese, One large Pepperoni, and One large with everything" Mikey said

"You got it"

…

They both heard the lab door open, they looked and saw Leo standing there, eyes stricken with sadness and tears staining his face.

"Don" Leo said softly

Don's eyes got blurry and he rushed over to Leo, embracing him.

"Why would he say that Don…Why" Leo said

"I don't know Leo" Don said

Raph watched as his brothers hugged, he didn't know what they were talking about. But he was going to find out. He walked passed them and to the lab door.

"Raph no!" Leo shouted

But he opened the door and entered.

…

"What are we doing tomorrow" Mikey asked as they waited for their pizza's

"You ask a lot of questions" Don said

"I like to be updated" Mikey said

Don sighed, " I don't know..we'll talk about it when we get back to the lair"

Mikey coughed.

"What" Don said

"What?" Mikey asked confusedly

"What are you going to say?" Don said

"What?"

"You coughed" Don said

"So"

"You can ask me anything Mikey" Don said

"Well three seconds ago you questioned me for questioning you" Mikey said

"Come on" Don said

"I just want to know what happened between you and Raph" Mikey said

"Why?" Don asked

"I don't like it when you guys fight" Mikey said

"Neither do I" Don said

"Then why did he push over the book case" Mikey asked

"I don't know…anger probably" Don said

"Is that why you kicked the bathroom door" Mikey asked

"Pizza's ready" Don said

…

Why won't they do what I ask them to…Do they like seeing me like this. All I want is one thing…but when I ask, they start crying and run out. I don't want to be like this anymore, if I could I'd do it myself, but I'm in so much pain. It hurts so bad, Why am I hurting like this. What did I do?

…

Raph closed the door, It was dark in the room. He really couldn't see a lot. But there was one light on, and he looked at where it was pointing. His heart exploded.

There laid the bloodied body of his little brother…Heaving and gasping for air.

…

"I didn't want him to see him like that" Leo said

"I didn't want you to see him like that" Don said

Leo kicked the wall next to him, leaned on it and slid down to the floor. Buried his face in his hands and cried.

…

"You got it?" Don asked

"Yep" Mikey said, carrying two pizza's

They walked out of the store and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Man I'm starving, I'm so tempted to just sit in a alley way and just eat this pizza now" Mikey said

"I bet you would to" Don joked and laughed

"Ok one more question" Mikey said

"Of course" Don said

"When we get home, and after we're done eating, do you want to play my new video game" Mikey asked

"Didn't you want to play it by yourself first?" Don said

"Naw they say the co-op is better anyway" Mikey said

"Oh..I thought Raph was you're gaming buddy" Don said

"Well yeah, but he's commanding and bossy…I have more fun with you" Mikey said

Don couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Mikey"

A speeding car caught Don's eye, it car was going faster than normal. Was he drunk? It was a possibility.

"Mikey be careful" Don said

"Why?"

"That car is going kinda fast" Don said

It got closer to passing them, It didn't look like it was going to swerve at any time. Then Don saw as the back window began to roll down. Then Don heard several bullets shots at once. He fell to the ground and covered his ears, he screamed as the bullets rained right above him. After the bullets stopped, Don looked up and saw the speeding car take a left turn and speed out of sight.

"Jesus Christ" Don exclaimed,

He looked around for Mikey. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Mikey?" Don said

Then the sound of hurt gasps entered his ears. He looked down and saw his little brother, laying on the ground with several bloodied bullet holes in his body.

…

Raph walked up to Mikey, seeing the bullet holes in his chest, stomach, couple in arms and legs, then one right in the neck. The one in his neck was the one that was probably slowly killing him, or twelve in his chest and stomach. He was shaking slightly, Raph grabbed his hand.

"Mikey?"

"R-R-Ra-Raph-ph" Mikey stuttered behind large amounts of pain

"Don't talk…Please don't talk" Raph pleaded

"P-pl-Please"

Raph squeezed his hand harder, "Don't talk"

"Pl-Please" He sounded awful, Raph really couldn't quite understand him that much, "K-k-k-kill m-me"

Raph felt as though someone shoved there hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. He couldn't stand to see him anymore, he ran for the door and stormed out of the lab.

"Oh my god" Raph said, fresh tears pushed their way out of his eyes and ran down his face.

"Raph" Don said

Raph fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Raph" Leo said, pulling him toward him and embracing him as he sat

Raph buried his face into Leo's shoulder and cried. Don watched his older brothers crying into each other, the longer he keeps him like that, the worse it's going to get.

"I have to do it" Don said

"I know" Leo said softly

"NO NO No god" Raph screamed into Leo shoulder

"I'm sorry Raph…It has to be done…We need to set him free from his pain" Don said

Don walked to his lab and walked in.

"Please god" Raph said

"Shh Raph it's ok…Mikey's going to a better place" Leo said, tearing up uncontrollably

"I don't want him to Leo…I don't want him to go" Raph said

"I don't either, But we can't keep him here like this…he's in too much pain to stay" Leo said

"But I'll miss him so much" Raph said

"I will too…I will too"

After what felt like forever of sitting and sobbing, Don walked out, eyes swollen and face stained in tears.

"He's gone"

…

Don walked into his lab and closed the door. He walked to his desk and searched around.

"D-Don" He heard

"I know bro…It will all be over soon" Don said, grabbing the syringe and filling it with the lethal injection. He held it up and examined it, tears flowing nonstop. He walked up to Mikey with the syringe and looked at him.

"I'm sorry bro" Don said

"I-I..L-l-Lo-love..y-y-you" Mikey stuttered

Even more tears came out, "I love you too"

He plunged the syringe into Mikey's arm and pushed down, "I love you too"

After a minute, Mikey shook slightly, then got very still and calm. Don placed a hand on Mikey's head, "Sleep well brother"


End file.
